


Past, Present, Future, and Forever

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I suck at tags, Sick Gabriel, adrien and marinette hate eachother, enjoy, fu is dead, grab a cup of chai, im back, just read it, post miraculous, yknow what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Marinette Agreste. The name had a ring to it for sure, but if Marinette could offer one piece of advice to anyone, it would be: STEER CLEAR OF THE AGRESTE MEN. But then, one would ask, why she herself bore the last name she detested. It is a long story, you might as well grab a cup of coffee, because this tale is going to take a bit longer than a few minutes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Past, Present, Future, and Forever

Marinette Agreste. The name had a ring to it for sure, but if Marinette could offer one piece of advice to anyone, it would be: STEER CLEAR OF THE AGRESTE MEN. But then, one would ask, why she herself bore the last name she detested. It is a long story, you might as well grab a cup of coffee, because this tale is going to take a bit longer than a few minutes. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was loved by all. She was said to be the heiress of ‘Agreste’ a booming corporation founded by fashion mongol, Gabriel Agreste, and now shared with his son, Adrien Agreste. The two men were colder than ice, and smoother than candy. Lucky for her, Gabriel was quite entranced with Marinette’s skills and treated her like his very own daughter. She got special treatment, she was invited to many high-class family events, and she was on-par with Nathalie’s status. Marinette provided input where input was needed, and Gabriel never, ever scowled at her for critiques. 

When Gabriel found out that Marinette was painfully single, he did something that surprised nearly the entire world. He offered Adrien Agreste’s hand in marriage. Gabriel’s health was slowly deteriorating, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would have to step down. While he trusted his son with the business of ‘Agreste’, Adrien couldn’t even draw a stick figure. While Marinette was more than prepared to take over the designing aspect of the company, she was not an Agreste. The fashion world would critique her forever, for not being one, were she to take reign of the company without the proper surname. 

Marinette hastily declined- but in a week’s time, after Gabriel nearly ended up in the hospital because of respiratory issues- reconsidered her decision, and accepted the proposal. Marinette didn’t remember much about Adrien. He had been her childhood crush, but left for the United States a few days after graduating Lycee. He didn’t return until last year, and from what she heard, he wasn’t the kind to joke around with, and he wasn’t the affectionate type. She had heard that he was much like his father now- despite their delicate relationship. 

They were married within the span of 4 months. That wasn’t a lot of time, considering that he was away on shoots and business trips for more than ⅔ of the time. She had only personally seen him four times in the span of these few months- and even then, he was often in the middle of work, and they didn’t get the chance to communicate. 

Gabriel’s health was only getting worse, he retired and offered Marinette the spot, which she took up promptly. The Gabriel business was booming, sales were increasing, there were more clients now than ever before- and Gabriel was proud of his choice. Little did he know, his son and daughter-in-law were on the brink of disaster. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marinette looked at her husband, who was crouched over the table, studying some business deal intently. He was highlighting some details vigorously, scratching his head. The good in Marinette told her to offer him help, but she knew he would decline. 

So she stood up and gathered her sketchpad, avoiding his gaze, she walked out of the room. Hoping that maybe, oh maybe he would have to leave for some meet-up tonight so she could order take-out and facetime Alya. 

Alya and Nino had long lost touch with the Agreste, and so all Alya could ever offer was her sympathy. Nothing more. 

Marinette sketched a pencil skirt, quickly, going over the outline on her tablet. She tested multiple shades of gray on the skirt, but then settled for an iron gray. She drew a baby pink button-up to go with it. It was a simple design, she could probably make it overnight if she had the energy to do so, but she decided that she was far too tired to pull another all-nighter. She assumed that Adrien would come up early in the morning, and sleep for an hour or two before his morning photoshoot- she decided that she would go to bed a little early, and leave for work before Adrien made it to bed. 

Marinette decided that maybe this idea would be the best. She tucked her supplies away and curled into bed, not bothering to even change into Pajamas first, Before she knew it, she had slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrien walked into his room to see his wife curled into a somewhat ball-like figure, here soft snores barely audible, even in this stark silence. He noted the fact that she was still in her work clothes. It was almost 4 AM. He’d have his morning shoot in another three hours. He turned on his alarm clock and set it to 5:30 AM. That’s when Marinette usually woke, to prepare a simple breakfast and ready herself for a long day at work. He was just about to slip into bed beside her, when he heard a loud beeping noise. He turned to see Marinette’s phone blaring loudly. She stirred from her sleep, yawning and pulling herself out of bed. She didn’t quite notice the fact that Adrien was still awake, so she just groaned and waddled out of the bedroom and into the closet to pick a professional set of clothes. Adrien wasn’t sure as to why Marinette would wake up at 3:52 PM when her first meeting for the day was at 8 AM in the morning. Marinette wasn’t the type to purposefully wake early when she didn’t need to. Without her soft comforting breathing, sleeping was quite difficult for Adrien. He missed the warmth of her body- though he would never admit it to her. It had been a while since he had felt the same warmth- she reminded him much of his mother, a sweet, gentle woman, who had left him when he was barely even a teenager. Adrien heard the front door click shut and he knew that Marinette was gone. He cursed himself for being such a wretched husband, but he couldn’t get too attached, he had a company to handle- and while she had the same ambitions, he had already been in love once with Ladybug, and she left him at the top of the Eiffel Tower after he proposed, cold and teary. That day, he swore to never love again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marinette reached work in a matter of minutes, she seated herself at her desk and answered some unanswered emails from clients. She managed to complete Alya’s wedding dress and place an order on some fabrics from the Agreste Fabrics Department. 

The sun was finally starting to rise. She was awfully sleepy, regretting her decision for waking so early in the morning. She would be so tired before her meetings today. At times like this, she missed Tikki. Tikki always knew what to say when she had relationship troubles. But there was no Tikki- not since the last battle with Gabriel Agreste, not since Chat Noir’s proposal- one that she tearfully declined. Her mind wandered back to that day. Cursing herself for not accepting. He would’ve treated her like royalty, she knew it. She couldn’t ever forgive herself, but she was just so scared, scared of disappointing him, scared of losing her best friend. Deep down inside, she knew she wasn’t Ladybug, she never had been. It was all an act, false confidence, false hope. 

When she was younger, Marinette dreamed of marrying a prince and becoming his princess. She would dance in his arms in a room full of gold and more dresses than she could count. She was a silly little girl with a great imagination. Her mother and father never shied away from affection, and she wanted a relationship just like the one her parents had. She had married a prince in the end. She married the prince of the fashion world, and she was the princess, but she wasn’t his princess. Marinette had long grown out of any hope of pursuing Adrien and starting a family with him. They couldn’t have a full-fledged conversation without either of them having to leave for work, let alone being able to have intercourse. 

Adrien had been the sweetest boy in his school days, and one day… he just shut down. He stopped talking to people, he broke off any connection with his close friends and he left for Boston, Massachusetts, in the United States. He attended two Ivy League Colleges- that he could obviously afford, and he graduated early and returned to his hometown- Paris- to work for his father. But, he wasn’t the same person. He was definitely more cold, and unforgiving. He didn’t interact with his fellow models, he didn’t acknowledge his staff, he wasn’t affectionate anymore.

Marinette, on the other hand, stayed in Paris- even after losing her Miraculous. She attended ESMOD with a full scholarship, and got a Bachelor's Degree in Designing Arts. She first worked for Gigi-Loenelle, a small fashion brand in its fledgling stage. She grew the brand and took reign only a year and a half later, turning the company into a popular pop culture fashion brand. When her brand was bought by Gabriel Agreste for almost 10 Billion Dollars, Marinette won the title of the World’s Youngest Rich Person. After winning this title, Marinette worked under Gabriel Agreste as Head Designer. If the Agreste Business wasn’t booming before, it was under Marinette’s leadership. Gabriel was personally very intrigued with Marinette’s personality. She was barely twenty 23 and was the world’s richest millennial, yet she was always so humble, so kind. She checked on all her employees weekly and offered them higher pays for staying in to help her out. She would organize lunches and bring in treats for her designers when they worked hard. She never bragged or flaunted her money to others. Gabriel liked to think that she was a bit like his wife. Marinette was rather shy with her title, and people often took that for granted. She didn’t act spoiled- and a lot of people seemed to forget that she was a celebrity. She didn’t think of herself as someone higher up. In fact, her best friends were common people. Alya, a budding reporter, and Nino, a budding DJ. Marinette was adored by everyone in the Fashion world. Agreste was quite a luxury fashion brand, but Marinette started her own line just for the common people. This line made Agreste one of the most diverse and popular fashion brands in the world. Marinette was still painfully single though. She tried a few relationships, but they never truly lasted, simply because she missed her cat too much. She dated Nathaniel for a while, but then he found Marc. She wasn’t disappointed at the end of their relationship, he was more of a friend than a boyfriend anyway- to her at least. Then she dated Luka, when they broke up- it hurt. Luka was a great boyfriend, he thought the world of Marinette, but Marinette never had enough time for him- she was always busy with the business and Gabriel’s assignments. He decided he’d had enough of her shit and decided to end the relationship. Marinette was definitely hurt in more ways than one, but she could see where he was coming from. She dated Kim for a while, and a week into their relationship, they were trying to find ways to get out. Marinette always cursed Chat Noir for keeping her expectations too high, if she could’ve found him, she would’ve taken him back in a heartbeat. But she couldn’t. Because she didn’t have her mask, and she assumed that he didn’t either. 

She hadn’t expected to find Gabriel in the hospital when he called her. He told her he had urgent news. He sent her an address to some unknown place- apparently it was a private hospital, with Gabriel Agreste in highly unfashionable hospital clothes, hacking up blood all over the floor. His son was in the corner of the room, watching him silently. Marinette didn’t even notice Adrien until Gabriel pointed him out half an hour later. Back to the point, that day, Marinette hadn’t expected to see her boss so sick and in bed. She knew that Gabriel was getting old and he had some health issues, but she didn’t know much more than that. Of course, when she asked Gabriel why he had called, he had Nathalie answer with a stack of paperwork. Marinette was now the legal co-owner of Agreste, alongside Adrien Agreste. Marinette promised Gabriel that she would take good care of the company until he got better, but Gabriel was quite sure his time had come. 

“Marinette. You are now the h-heiress of Agreste. It is a big responsibility” he had said, sputtering blood again. “M-ngh My time has come, and I want you to do me a favor.” 

Marinette didn’t know what she was agreeing too, but she nodded her head, unsure of what to say or do at the moment. “Yes sir, anything.” She had said, trying to be strong, if not for herself, then for him.

“I want you to be the next Mrs. Agreste.” He sighed, exhausted, he rested back onto the pillow of his hospital bed. 

Marinette’s head was reeling. The next Mrs.Agreste. She was just 26, she didn’t want to be a widow. Gabriel was dying soon, why would he have wanted to marry her? Many absurd questions flitted in and out of Marinette’s head as she silently looked at Gabriel- the dying man- a man she assumed would be her husband soon.

“M-Mr.Agreste? Are you sure that is what you want?” She confirmed, hoping she had heard right.

Gabriel looked into her eyes and said, “I have a son. I’m sure you know of him” More blood. “Adrien Agreste, the model. He is of your age now. I- ngh” Another cough. “I want you to accept him as your husband.” His eyes closed, he was tired. 

Nathalie had stepped in, taking Marinette’s hand into her own. “Marinette, dear, Mr.Agreste looked to you as a daughter-like figure. I’m sure you won’t hesitate to fulfill his last wishes. Adrien awaits an answer.” Nathalie’s eyes had looked up at Adrien, who was standing behind Marinette. 

Marinette had turned around to see a handsome man, expressionlessly holding out a ring to her. He hadn’t kneeled down, he just simply held the box out to her. She wasn’t ready for a relationship- at least not with Adrien. She hadn’t seen him in years. Yet, she could feel Gabriel’s eyes on her- begging her to accept, for his sake. She had taken the ring, wordlessly. It was a beautiful ring, but she had never worn it. It just simply stayed in her jewelry box, alongside her other articles of jewelry. 

Marinette tried to imagine a different world, in which she was happy. She had a family to come home to. Coming to think of it, Marinette had always had a family to come back to, someone to help her when she felt down. During her childhood, she had her parents, then she had Tikki and Chat in her teenage years, and for a few years she had Alya and Nino. But now? Now she had absolutely nobody. She was scared, petrified. She didn’t know what exactly to do with herself. She was alone. She had nobody to cry to, nobody to embrace, not a single soul. No one was willing to hear her problems now. Her parents were finally living their life- they had retired from the baking business, handing their business down to their assistants. They were enjoying their life in the United States now, something they had wanted to do since they were just newlyweds. Alya and Nino were finally married and with Alya’s new job and Nino’s newfound fame, it didn’t feel right to spill her problems upon them while they were so happy. Gabriel was on his deathbed, and she didn’t expect him to be a good therapist anyway. She would’ve talked to Tikki. But she didn’t know where Tikki was anymore. Perhaps she was in another country with a new wielder. Another powerful Ladybug, someone far, far better than her. 

Marinette shook her head and returned to working, the sun was rising, she didn’t have much time before her meeting - it was just a matter of hours. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrien awoke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. He was still so sleepy. He reminded himself to stop at Starbucks for a French Roast on his way to his shoot. 

He slipped on a shirt and shimmied out of his pajamas, switching them out for black jeans. He’d shower after the shoot. He pulled a black hoodie over his shirt, straightening it before walking out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, for a glass of water, and he was surprised to find a cup of coffee on the table and two cookies. There were a few boxes of donuts in the kitchen, on top of each of them, there was a room number. Marinette probably forgot it on her way to work. He looked at the coffee. It was probably cold. She had forgotten to eat breakfast. He assumed she’d have noticed and grabbed a quick fix on her way to work, so he poured himself some coffee. It was sweet, though he usually had it black- this had a nice taste to it. He gulped down the remains of the coffee and grabbed himself a cookie. He could indulge himself in some guilty pleasures today. 

He lifted the second cookie to see a note underneath. It was just one word. ‘Enjoy’ It was written in Marinette’s handwriting. She hadn’t forgotten to eat breakfast, she had left it for him. He didn’t smile, but his heart warmed at the sight. He was intolerable, and yet, she tried to be kind to him. He knew she disliked him. He had heard her on a phone call with Alya, complaining about wanting a divorce, Alya had even suggested she go through with her plan, but poor Marinette. She was bound to Gabriel’s death wishes. She couldn’t divorce him unless he divorced her first. A part of him kept telling him that she was a sweet girl, she was downright beautiful too. But he couldn’t love her- not while he knew that she could leave him anyday. She could realize that a relationship is too much for her to handle, and she could leave him just like Ladybug did. 

He shuddered at the reminder of his first love. His only love. His last love. It pained him how much he still obsessed over her. How he hoped that one day she would find him again, and tell him that he had won her heart. It killed him inside. He was supposed to be over her. He was married now, against his own will, but married nonetheless. He owed Marinette at least a little loyalty, and yet, he couldn’t. He couldn’t give his heart to her. How can one give another what he doesn’t have. Ladybug stole his heart the day they had met, and broke it to pieces when he proposed. He still remembered that day, from seven years ago, like it was yesterday. 

He had been so excited. It was his three year anniversary as Ladybug’s partner, and his one year anniversary as her boyfriend. Still, they hadn’t revealed themselves, and he couldn’t understand why. He loved her and she loved him, so why couldn’t they remove the masks between them. And yet, Ladybug insisted that it was better the masks stay on. Chat Noir had decided that he would propose to his lady. And he had been nervous as hell. Imagine being a 19 year old, trying to gather the courage to ask someone to keep him. He was scared. He had intended to ask her atop the Eiffel Tower that evening, but turns out, she had planned otherwise. He had found her, sobbing on the roof of Notre Dame. When he’d found her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, hoping to ease her pain. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she stood up. She had tearfully kissed him, and he experienced that “now-or-never” feeling and kneeled down, holding the ring out to her. Before he could even get the words out, she said, “No.”

He was shaken. And she was crying again. Telling him that she had no right to be selfish, that she was Ladybug, the protector of Paris, and she had a duty to her people. That she couldn’t let the people she loved become her weakness. And all he could do was gape. He didn’t know what’d hit him, but it had hurt. More than a bullet to the head. She cried and cried, and he just stood there. She told him that she didn’t want him to get hurt, that she wasn’t the one for him. That she couldn’t enjoy the pleasure of his love while he took the hits for her. She told him it was over. And it was. With that, she’d left. And he was still frozen, grasping the ring in the palm of his hands. 

It wasn’t until he got home that Plagg told him it was time. Plagg was saying goodbye to him. Plagg was fading away, and so was his ring. Then Adrien broke. He became more workaholic than his father was, he cut off all ties with Paris- with the rest of the world. He left for the states to finish his schooling. 3 years in Harvard, 2 years in Yale. He majored in Business and received a PHD from Oxford in Europe. He modeled, to create a name for himself, and that’s when he met Chloe again. Chloe had many hotels in the United States, so it was a coincidence that they met there. She knew Marinette, apparently they were friends. He heard from Chloe that Marinette had become very successful in the Fashion world, on her own. He heard that Marinette graduated top of her class at ESMOD, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Marinette had everything. She had two, very alive, very supportive parents, she had friends around the world, she had happiness and fame, she liked what she did, and she was beautiful, without make-up. But Adrien realized that he had to work for everything. Yes, he had naturally great looks, and fame. But he was the farthest from happy. He was antisocial, he didn’t have friends who simply wanted to be his friends for the sake of friendship. He had money, and he had no idea what to do with it. He realized that he didn’t have anything that Marinette had, because Marinette had happiness. He moved back to Paris to work with his father in hopes of patching up their broken relationship, but Gabriel had gotten sick. Adrien had found that Marinette almost never left Gabriel’s side- or maybe Gabriel never left Marinette’s side. Gabriel visited her at home. Gabriel willingly had dinners with her. Gabriel put aside his work to simply chat with her sometimes. And this killed Adrien inside. Adrien had spent his entire lifetime trying to build a relationship with his father, just to see that everything he had ever asked for was being gifted to Marinette on a platter. He considered leaving for the States again but then decided against it when he saw just how frail his father was getting. Every dinner Gabriel had shared with Adrien during this time, was silent and empty. Gabriel was a different man, and yet, he continued to ignore Adrien. Adrien decided he’d had enough of his father’s drama, and he took over half of his father’s company, raising profits by almost 30%. It was Miraculous. Adrien’s business skills, paired with his father’s assistant’s, were amazing. Adrien issued an order to meet his father’s head designer, but the offer was declined. He was curious as to who it was who held the courage to decline Gabriel Agreste’s very own son, and he was surprised to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng taking over his father’s business. Marinette reminded Adrien a lot of Ladybug. She was strikingly beautiful and very intelligent. He refused to talk to her after that, he tried to look away from her, but she was just so different- so much like his lady. 

He was Adrien Agreste, he couldn’t let a bug get to him. And yet he did, because every night, she would visit him in his dreams- kiss him and then stab him. Every single time, he woke- alone. And he cried. Adrien Agreste refused to sleep. He still had scars from their battles, scars that were easily covered with make-up, but always reminded him of his past. He cursed himself for ever loving her… for still loving her, and everytime someone said anything bad about his lady, he found himself defending her, despite his hatred for her. She hurt him. She hurt him the most. She took his heart, his soul, his love. And she left him with a body. Adrien was very much alive, but he felt so dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marinette remembered that day so vividly. It was the day that changed her life for good. That very morning, Master Fu had granted her the entire Miraculous box for safekeeping, telling her that it was his time to part. He was getting old and weak, and he entrusted Marinette with the responsibility of being the new miraculous guardian. Marinette knew that from now on, she was not just the guardian of Paris, she was the guardian of all the magic in the world, the history of the kwamis, the knowledge and power. She didn’t have time for silly affairs, and kisses at sunrise. She was a superhero, and now she was the guardian. She knew what she had to do, and it broke her heart. 

Marinette cried and cried, even as she felt familiar hands wrap around her, she cried. She cried until she had no more tears to shed. Then she stood up, mustering all the courage in the world, and opened her mouth. He had stepped close, and enveloped her in his safe arms once again, and she couldn’t help it, she perched herself onto her tippy-toes and captured his lips with her own. She told herself it would be their last kiss. That he didn’t deserve someone who wouldn’t have time for him. She pulled away from him and took a deep breath, readying herself for his reaction. What she didn’t expect was for him to kneel down and pull a ring out of his pocket. 

Her throat had gone dry. How many times she had imagined this happening. Millions. She had envisioned a family with her kitten. She had envisioned an entire future with him. And here he was. One word could make her dreams come true. But the same word could also put the Miraculous in danger. Marinette would have to give her Ladybug miraculous to someone else. She knew this. The world was more important than one melodramatic girl. Her feelings didn’t matter anymore, her life was now entirely dedicated to that box lying under her bed at home. She couldn’t say yes. She didn’t say yes. She turned his back to him. Tears flowed down her face once again, and said, “I’m sorry, love. I can’t. I won’t be around for a while. You probably won’t see me again. I have another mission, a bigger mission. I love you so much kitten, but I can’t.” She watched him stand back up, and then he froze. She took this as a sign to keep going on. He would understand if she told him, he would hold his proposal. But then a thought flitted through the back of her mind. She couldn’t tell anyone about her new job. What if Chat Noir was captured and made to reveal the identity of the guardian. No. She couldn’t tell him the truth. 

“Love. Ladybug won’t be around. I’m sorry we couldn’t take off the masks. I truly am, but truth be told, I was scared. I still am. I have another, huge mission, and that mission doesn’t require Ladybug. It requires the woman under the mask. I was here to tell you that this is my last day on the job. That I’ll miss you cat, I’ll never forgive you. You were the most loyal partner and the best boyfriend. You stole my heart fair and square kitten. If it were up to me, Chat, I would have never rejected this proposal. I’ve been dreaming of a happy family with you for years. And yet… here I am. Chat, I have to be a hero. I can’t be selfish. I have to protect Paris, I have to protect the world, and falling in love, these kisses, these rings, these gifts, I can’t keep them. I don’t have the right to be selfish, chat. I can’t keep you to myself when there are so many other women out there that will treat you so much better than I do. I don’t deserve you, Kitten. I never deserved you. I hope you’ll forgive me, and one day you’ll move on and forget about me. But for now, we’re at the end. End of this relationship, end of our superhero years. We are simply at the end. And where there is an end, there is a new beginning. I want you to have a fresh start, one without me.” 

That was it. There was nothing more. She wanted him to forget her, but she could never forget him. That day, she had gone home and taken off her miraculous, and placed it back in the box. She had banished it deep into the Miracle Box, where she couldn’t take it anymore. She vowed that she would find the Ladybug Miraculous a better, more worthy wielder. It broke her to part with Tikki, but she would have to sacrifice small things for the greater good. That’s how the world worked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 7:08 AM both Adrien Agreste and Marinette Agreste received a message. 

Doctor Medici: Mr. Agreste has been moved to the ER, his condition is worsening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I’m back and I missed you guys so much! This chapter took an entire week to write, so I hope you liked it. I hope you all are safe and healthy. I know Quarantine is boring, but it’s important, so keep it up! I really want a Smoked Butterscotch Frappuccino right now. I want to hear how y’all are doing down in the comments. Share some quarantine tips, complain about your lives, working at home and all that good stuff. I also need Netflix recommendations, so get ur butt down in the comments right now. 
> 
> As usual, keep the love coming. I’ll be working on the second chapter of this work this week and hopefully have it posted sometime next week, but your love always makes me more energetic and it speeds up the work process, so keep it coming! I know quarantine is tough, so if you want to talk, I’m here. 
> 
> I’ve taken up writing as a part time job, so that’s cool. And yeah I have some big stuff going on right now, but I promise I’ll try to get some work done. Also, I have a younger sister, and her birthday is next week, so if you have any sweet present ideas, I would love it, because i have no idea what to get her this year. 
> 
> Drop them kudos. I want at least 50 for this chapter. Share the story with friends because there’s more to come. If you haven’t read my other stories, what are you waiting for. I do a bunch of one-shots and you should check them out! 
> 
> Have fun kiddos! I’m going to start writing the next chapter!


End file.
